


more complicated than it needs to be

by ignitesthestars



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: Peebee pauses at the door, flashing her a quick grin.“Don’t worry! It’ll be great!”Sara probably should have considered that a warning.(or, Peebee and Sara go on a date, and get a little more active Remtech than they bargained for).





	more complicated than it needs to be

Sara wakes up to arms curling around her waist and the brush of hot air over her neck.

“Got something special to show you,” Peebee murmurs, pressing a kiss to her jaw. “Take me on a date?”

There are definitely worse ways to greet the galaxy in the morning, to be honest. Sara makes some kind of noise in the back of her throat, shifting awkwardly on the bed until she’s facing her girlfriend, kissing her properly. “How am I taking you on a date if you’re the one who has something special to show me”

“Morning breath,” Peebee says, before going in for another kiss anyway. “And because you have a car and I don’t?”

“That’s fair.” The Nomad is a car like the Tempest is a shuttle, but Sara’s warm and Peebee’s warmer, so arguing semantics is definitely not on the menu. She hooks a lazy leg over Peebee’s hip, and there’s a half second where she can feel the other woman’s body relaxing, some of the vibrating energy that constantly courses through her seeping into the mattress, Sara herself.

“And you say _I’m_ distracting.” Peebee untangles herself, rolling off the bed and towards the door in one smooth motion. 

“You _are_ distracting,” Sara grumbles, shoving blankets this way and that and generally making the whole ‘getting up’ business a lot more complicated than it needs to be. A glance at her clock confirms that it’s just past six am Tempest-time, and really, who has that much energy at this time in the morning?

Peebee pauses at the door, flashing her a quick grin. _Oh. Right_

“Don’t worry! It’ll be great!”

She probably should have considered that a warning.

-

“THIS IS NOT GREAT, PEEBEE.”

This is, in fact, an Architect. Difficult to deal with at the best of times, Sara’s finding this battle a little hard to deal with when there’s a whole two of them fighting the damn thing. Sara’s not in the habit of bringing crew members on her dates, but she’s starting to think she might have to change that policy.

“In my defence!” Peebee squeaks, firing her weapon with one hand and biotics with the other as the Architect opens its maw above them. “This wasn’t here yesterday!”

‘Here’ is a frankly beautiful Meridian grove, hidden in some of the further, unexplored reaches of the hollow planet. Sara hasn’t exactly had a chance to appreciate much of it, what with the whole ‘fighting for her life’ situation, but she can recognise a gesture when one is made. She’s about to yell something back to that effect when her shield flicker, crash, and the Architect rears back to strike--

A heavy weight knocks into her, sending her flying. Panic surges up her throat thick and hot because Peebee has shoved her over enough times now that the sensation is becoming a familiar thing, usually something to laugh about.

Sara doesn’t laugh now. She kicks her jump-jets into gear, offsets the fall, the panic tripping out of her mouth before she can stop it, “Peebee, Peebee, don’t be stupid--”

Peebee stands, a blue streak of nothing against the behemoth Remnant, arm stretched up. Fires into right into its maw. For half a second the sound and fury seems to grind to a halt, the Architect swaying in the air. And then Sara’s limbs start working properly again, and it’s her turn to shove Peebee out of the way as the thing crashes ponderously back to earth. ‘Earth’.

“Oh my god,” Sara gasps, pressing her face to Peebee’s neck as the other woman starts to laugh, the sound glorious and completely insane all at once. “Never do that again, oh my god.”

Peebee’s all hyped up on adrenaline, but pure relief has pushed all of the energy out of Sara’s limbs. Peebee flips them with ease, the weight of her body a comfort (and maybe something more) as she drops giddy kisses to the top of Sara’s head, her brow, cheeks, until she’s lifted her face from the asari’s shoulder enough to kiss her properly.

“I just saved your butt,” Peebee points out, voice rasping a note lower than usual. “Given that you’ve _literally_ died to get us out of sticky situations before, you don’t have a leg to stand on.”

“That’s true.” 

They both take a moment to appreciate the fact that they’re lying on the ground. A grin tugs at the corner of Sara’s mouth. Her breathing hasn’t settled at all, but that’s she’s starting to think that it’s not battle fever getting her going right now.

She sets her hands at Peebee’s back, slides them both languorously down the length of her spine until they settle at her hips. Her girlfriend is practically vibrating on top of her, and she wins a full-body shudder as her fingers come to a stop just above the curve of her ass.

“Self-sacrifice, strictly a Pathfinder thing,” Sara murmurs into her mouth, lips tracing a line from the corner, along her jaw. “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“Uh huh.” Peebee’s fingers tangle in her ponytail, dragging the tie out, tugging just hard enough to feel - good. “Lucky for us, I don’t pay much attention to rules.”

As dates go, it’s not half bad. Definitely beats an active volcano, at least.


End file.
